Project Summary ? Education and Professional Development Core The mission of the DE-INBRE Education and Professional Development (EPD) Core is to inspire undergraduates to pursue biomedical research careers; to train graduate students, fellows and faculty to be effective mentors; and to provide biomedical scientists with professional development training that builds their capacity to be effective researchers. The overarching goal of the EPD Core is to strengthen and diversify the workforce that Delaware needs to support its academic, clinical, and industrial biomedical research network. Delaware institutions collaborate closely to build a diverse biomedical workforce. The University of Delaware (UD) hosts a broad range of biomedically relevant undergraduate and graduate programs. Delaware State University (DSU) is a primarily undergraduate institution (PUI) and also a historically Black college (HBCU) with 71% underrepresented minorities (URM). Wesley College is a private, primarily undergraduate, majority minority (60%) institution. Delaware Technical and Community College (DTCC) is a statewide community college system with four campuses. Under INBRE-IV, a robust program of mentored research will be provided to undergraduates enrolled at Delaware institutions, along with mentoring opportunities and training for biomedical scientists and professional development through partnerships with DE-INBRE institutions and affiliates. These activities will engage all DE-INBRE institutions, including partners at Christiana Care Health System and Nemours/Alfred I. duPont Hospital for Children. This application seeks to expand DE-INBRE?s reach to additional trainees while continuing to provide transformative mentored research experiences to a diverse undergraduate population. Specific Aims 1. Expand mentored undergraduate research to increase both the number and diversity of Delaware students pursuing biomedical careers. 2. Expand the pool of students, fellows, and scientists working in the DE-INBRE Biomedical Research Network who are highly qualified mentors able to foster mentee success. 3. Enhance professional development of students and fellows to strengthen their career trajectories and enhance the biomedical workforce.